


Deutsch sprechen zu mir

by wolfsheepsoup



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsheepsoup/pseuds/wolfsheepsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Deutsch sprechen zu mir = Speak German to me</p>
<p>.Unsere Herzen sind entbrannt, heiß wie tausend Flammen, hell wie nie.Wir stehen im Feuer Hand in Hand = Our hearts are inflamed, hot as a thousand flames brighter than ever. We stand in the fire hand in hand</p>
<p>Gott ist beängstigend = god this is scary</p>
<p>Sie sprechen Deutsch? = You speak German?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deutsch sprechen zu mir

**Author's Note:**

> Deutsch sprechen zu mir = Speak German to me
> 
> .Unsere Herzen sind entbrannt, heiß wie tausend Flammen, hell wie nie.Wir stehen im Feuer Hand in Hand = Our hearts are inflamed, hot as a thousand flames brighter than ever. We stand in the fire hand in hand
> 
> Gott ist beängstigend = god this is scary
> 
> Sie sprechen Deutsch? = You speak German?

It was a bright rather on the warm side of a Sunday afternoon and Skwisgaar was bored. The rock god was usually never bored with a normal  host of multiple things to do. But not even his playing could shake the cloud of boredom that had settled over him. he sighed deeply and wandered off to see what the rest of the guys were up to.

  
  


He found Toki in his room headphones on and another new model airplane in his hands. There was no way he was going to want to talk or practise with Skwisgaar at the moment. Next he tried Nathans room but found the door locked. He pressed his ear to the wood lightly and could just make out the sounds of Nathan and Pickles laughing about something, nothing for him here.

 

He knew that Charles took Sundays off to do whatever it was he did to relax. Defeated, he found his feet walking him down the stone steps to Williams basement. As he drew closer to the wooden door that separated Murderface’s actual room from the rest of the mess down here he could just make out some kind of music trickling from underneath  the frame.

 

The Music was slightly lighter than the music they played but it still had that deep emotional feeling behind it. There was a lot more bass to the music as well, Skwisgaar found himself smiling slightly at that. He could now here Lyrics pouring out from behind the wood and the soft rasping lisp he had gotten to know over the years mixing with them.

  
  


“....Unsere Herzen sind entbrannt, heiß wie tausend Flammen, hell wie nie.Wir stehen im Feuer Hand in Hand…”

 

Surprisingly Murderface’s voice and the music playing mixed well, better than well to the trained guitarist ears. He closed his eyes and listened as the bass driven music and rasping voice washed over him. He found himself humming along and plucking out the few guitar parts in the air.

 

His eyes snapped open as He heard William turn off the CD he was singing along to and start to walk around. He quickly made himself to look like he had just walked down the steps and was about to knock when Murderface flung the door open and almost ran into him.

 

“wah..?! Schit Schwichkgaar, what the fuck are you doing?! I almocht ran over you!” William lisped his face turning a light shade of pink from wondering how long Skwisgaar had been outside his room.

 

“ja, yous almosts did.” Skwisgaar set up his nonchalant way as he tried to hide the smile from Williams blushing, he blushed way to eazy.

 

“well? what do you want?” William crossed his arms and looked up at the blonde.

 

“I ams boreds, ands was wonderings if youes woulds like to hang outs or whatevers.”  Skiwisgaar couldn't hide the small smirk this time as he saw the barely hidden spark in Williams eyes.

 

“really?” Murderface tried to look skeptical.

 

“ja, we’s coulds watch The devils playsground fours, returns to blacks forest.” Skiwsgaar used Murderface’s favorite movie agence him.

 

The shorted of the two pretended to clasp his chin in deep thought even going as far as scrunching up his nose.  

 

“you really schure? I know you don’t really like number four.” He say trying to poke holes in the others offer.

 

“ja.”

it was a simple reply but Skwisgaar knew that this was just William going though old habits of his and that he was really ecstatic at the thought of having someone to pal around with.  

 

William nodded keeping his face set in his normal frown.

 

“where do you want to watch it?"

 

Skwisgaar though for a moment.

 

“hows abouts rights here? In yours room?” he said

 

William looked a bit shocked, and unfolded his arms.

 

“you schure? I mean itch kinda messy in there.” He looked away his blush returning.

 

“pfft, you thinks I cares if yours room is a littles messy?” Skwisgaar was growing tired of playing this game.

 

He started to push William into his own room.

 

The bassist hadn’t been lying when he had said it was messy. Clothes and boots were scattered over the floor, His bass lay across his bed which was unmade, several weapons were embedded in the walls and the desk in the room was covered in papers and soda cans. Skwisgaar swallowed his want to clean the the mess and sat William down on the bed so he could turn the TV on the wall on. William carefully set his bass down in the holder he had for it next to his bed before fishing the remote for the Wii out of his sheets. The blonde walked over and sat down next to William, he took the remote from his hands and started looking for the movie. As the film started Murderface rolled over to switch the lights out.

 

Skwisgaar watched as he rolled about, he found himself smiling to himself over the bassist antics.

 

Slowly as the movie went on the two found themselves growing closer as fear became heavy in the air. True it was only about noon, none of the suns light made its way down to the basement and with the lights off, it made the best place to watch horror. At some point in the movie the two of them had kicked off their shoes and crawled under the sheets. Skwisgaar found it comforting to have Murderface’s bulk pressed in to his. His hands were shaking as William grabbed on to one as a woman screamed, her face being torn off by the movie's villain.

 

As the woman screamed again William groaned rather loudly and pressed his face into Skwisgaar's side, not wanting to see the carnage at this point. Skwisgaar found himself smiling lightly at the movement, without realizing it he started to pet Williams hair in a comforting manner. A little bit latter into the film Skwisgaar could hear Murderface mumbling words under his breath.

 

“Whats ams yous saykings?” He whispered as not to over power the movie as if it would become mad at him.

 

William looked up at him startled.

 

“oh uahh, nothing itch nothing.” He looked down at his lap and Skwisgaar could just see the hint of a blush starting on his cheeks.

 

“awhs comes on, tells me!” the swede playfully teased.

 

“I uh..schaid….Gott ist beängstigend…”  William was blushing hard now.

 

“oh...Sie sprechen Deutsch?” Skwisgaar said a larger smile creeping on to his face.

  
  


“yeah! shco what? You gonna laugh at me or schomething?” William covered his face with his hands.

 

“no.” Skwisgaar leaned in a bit closer to Williams face.

 

“I ams thinks thats makings you kindas cute.”   Skiwsgaar quickly leaned in and  kissed Williams lips lightly. Skwisgaar stopped breathing, he hadn’t felt this tence since his first kiss, and in away it was happening all over again. William wasn’t breathing either, he was scared that if he did he would break whatever spell had lead to this. Skwisgaar pulled back slowly, and started to read William’s movements.

 

Fear was thick in the room as another dying scream ripped from the TV. William blinked, he wasn’t sure what to do. Skwisgaar the fastest and sexyest man in the world had just kiss him, the human equivalent of a turnip.

 

“ams, yous….okays?” Skwisgaar whispered his lips dry.  

 

William blinked again and blushed redder than Skwisgaar had even seen. He then nodded slowly, before his mouth gaped open almost like a fish.

 

“pfffft! you ams so funny!” Skwisgaar found himself laughing, hard. He fell forwards on to William, his face quickly turning a shade of red close to Murderface’s as he giggled.

 

William’s face broke out into a small smile before he was giggling right along with the blonde, snorting a bit only making the other laugh harder. Skwisgaar's wild giggling slowed after a few more minutes, as did Williams. The two of them lay breathless on Murderface’s bed as the credits rolled in the background.

 

“ohh, ha, I haven’ts laughs like thats in a wiles.”  Skwisgaar smiled up at William from his place on his stomach.

 

“oh, nows ims tired, ands I donts feels like walkings up that stair...Cans i stays here?” Skwis rolled over so that he was laying next to William.

 

“oh, um ah schure? I guesch thatchs okay, do..do you want me to leave?” William cursed at his studer.

 

Skwisgaar shook his head. “no, I wants you to says nexts tos me.”

  
The swede then pulled William into his arms in a way that they could sleep without hurting each other.  Skwisgaar smiled into the top of Williams head, this day had gone better than he could have planned.


End file.
